


Por qué Sam es el hijo rebelde

by Yeire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeire/pseuds/Yeire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam está harto de todo, y no conoce una manera mejor de manejarlo que... bebiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por qué Sam es el hijo rebelde

  
_  
**POR QUÉ SAM ES EL HIJO REBELDE**   
_   


Ahí están, en una de las tantas habitaciones de Motel que les vieron crecer, Dean dándose una ducha después de una cita con la escandalosa camarera de la cafetería y Sam semi-tumbado en la cama… bebiendo.

 

Tres cervezas y le da vueltas la cabeza, pero no piensa detenerse. Por alguna razón que escapa de su entendimiento no puede… no, no _quiere_ dejar de beber. Está harto de todo. Está harto de que su padre salga de caza todas las noches, de que su hermano y él, con diecisiete y trece años respectivamente, tengan que ir con él la mayor parte de las veces, de no saber besar y de que, en cambio, sepa cargar y utilizar un rifle en menos de lo que se tarda en decir “incienso”, de no tener amigos porque nunca permanece en ningún instituto el tiempo suficiente para conocer a nadie, de que su padre les eduque como a soldados en vez de a hijos… de todo.

 

A esas alturas de la noches está harto incluso de que su hermano le llame Sammy —como hizo antes de meterse en la ducha y como hará cuando salga de ella— a pesar de que nunca se ha quejado. Sí se queja en cambio cuando otro que no sea su hermano le llama así sólo porque ha escuchado a Dean hacerlo.

 

Mira el reloj. Y _mierda_ porque son las seis de la mañana y no se escucha nada dentro del baño —signo de que Dean ha terminado con su ducha de media hora— y su padre no tardará mucho en llegar _mierda_ no tardará casi nada.

 

La puerta del baño se abre al tiempo que Sam termina su quinta cerveza y Dean le mira y se le acerca y le coge la cara para mirarle a los ojos —desenfocados y rojos de borrachera y tanto frotárselos— y gruñe.

 

–Mierda Sammy, como papá te vea así nos mata. A ti por beber y a mí por dejarte hacerlo.

 

Y Sam, por primera vez, se queja.

 

–No me llames…

 

Pero es una queja incompleta porque se escuchan las llaves y Dean mira hacia la puerta y luego vuelve a mirarle a él y _“Mierda, Sammy, nos mata”_ le empuja en la cama y ambos agradecen que esté vestido y seco y tenga el pelo corto y se le seque rápido cuando se mete en la cama con él y les tapa hasta las orejas porque John sólo les mira y les deja dormir un par de horas más sin darse cuenta —ni de que Sam ha bebido ni de que Dean acaba de salir de la ducha y tiene el pelo húmedo ni de las cervezas sobre la mesilla de noche— de lo que ha pasado con sus hijos.

 

 **  
_  
Fin   
_   
**


End file.
